Squints Rule
by Xx Roller Coaster xX
Summary: Booth/OC. Instead of getting Temperance as his "squint" he gets her sister Winter. Winter is everything her sister isnt. Funny, sarcastic, immature. There are a few problems though like Rebecca hating her, Temperance hating him, Max getting involved, Zach. Set during season one.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Squints rule_

_Summary: Booth/OC. Please read I'm so bad at summaries I'm not even going to try :) but I think its pretty good so…read? C:_

_A/N: This is a Booth/OC story. I was just thinking what would it be like if Booth had got a different "squint" ;). Temperance is not really a part of the story…it's her sister instead. I own nothing except Winter Brennen and any other characters you don't recognize :) And this is my first Bones fan fiction so go easy on me, k?. Winter is kind of…childish. Just a warning. R&R._

Chapter One

I was sitting in Booth's car. "Ok, one more block and I'm screaming kidnap out the window." I say seriously. I would do it. Booth smirks. He knows I would too. "I need your help with a case." Booth says. I snort. "Pull over." I say he does and I quickly get out of the car and start walking. Booth gets out and follows me. "Stalker." I tease. "Come on Winter, I really need your help." Booth says. "Ha! After last time? No thank you." I reply. Booth sighs. "Come on please." I snort. "You can have full participation in the investigation." Booth tries again. I sigh. "Fine." I mumble. "Great let's go." Booth says smiling.

~W.B.W.B.W.B.W.B.W.B.W.B~

I look around my apartment frowning. Somebody is here. I frown and grab my baseball bat. I slowly walk out from my bedroom. I slam the baseball bat as soon as the person gets close enough. The man grunts and falls to the ground. "Peter?" I ask looking down at him. "Why are you here?" I ask pulling him up. "For the TV?" I ask. "While you were away I thought about why we broke up." Peter says. I snort. "We fought all the time and don't like each other anymore." I say. "We fought because you were emotionally distant and cold. But sexually speaking I think you'll agree-." I laugh. "You didn't come here for you TV you came for a booty call. Ok you're leaving." I say pushing him towards the door. "Your intimacy issues are probably due to you being an orphan when you were so young." Peter says. "Ugh, I hate phycology and you're just horny." I say. "Brennen do you really want to spend the rest of your life alone?" Peter asks. "Well I don't know about the rest of my life but I sure as hell wish I was alone right now." I say shoving him out the door. "So what we split the cost of the Tv?" Peter asks. I snort and slam the door shut in his face just as my phone begins to rings. I walk over and pick it up.

"What?" I snarl.

~W.B.W.B.W.B.W.B.W.B.W.B.~

"I need this kept quiet." Booth says walking down the stairs. "Ha cover up." Hodgin says. "Paranoid conspiracy theory." Booth replies still walking away. I follow him not catching Hodgin's reply. "So are you going to confront the senator?" I ask. "Listen, Bones and your squints can't be involved." Booth says. I stop. "Well if that's how you want to be the Jeffersonian will be publishing an article identifying the girl." I say. Booth stops and faces me. "Are you trying to blackmail a federal agent?" Booth asks. I think about it for a second. "Yes." I say shrugging. Booth stares at me for a minute. "I don't like it." He says. "You aren't supposed to." I say smiling cheekily at him.

~W.B.W.B.W.B.W.B.W.B.W.B~

I walked up to the casket placing a rose on it and walk away to think. Booth walks up to me. "I told you it wasn't the senator." Booth says smirking. "And I told you who it was so we're even." I reply. Booth rolls his eyes. "Your book is on the bestselling list." Booth says. I tilt my head towards him and smirk. "I know." I say. Booth laughs softly. We continue walking and talk a little bit. "WINTER!" Zach shouts. I smile and turn. Zach runs up to me. Booth glares at him. "ZACH!" I shout back even though hes right in front of me. I smile. "Lunch?" Zach asks. "Yeah sure, lets go." I say linking my arm with him and walking away from Booth. "Bye Booth!" I shout over my shoulder. Booth is just glaring at Zach but smiles slightly at me.

_A/N Yeah this chapter sucked, what sucks more is that it took me so long to write it xD. So how do you like Winter? Chapter Two is better. I swear ;) _


	2. Chapter 2

_Title- Squints Rule_

_Summary: Booth/OC. Please read I'm so bad at summaries I'm not even going to try :) but I think its pretty good so…read? C:_

_A/N: After the awkward first chapter -_- time to write whatever I want! Yaaay (: R&R_

Chapter Two- A Day with Booth and Parker

I danced around my apartment listening to Love Song by Sara Bareilles.

_I'm unusually hard to hold onto. Blank stares and empty pages no easy way to say this. You mean well but you make this hard on me. I'm not gonna write you a love song cause you asked for it cause you need one. You see I'm not gonna write you a love song cause you tell me its make or break in this._

"Having fun?" Booth asked startling me. "Booth! What are you doing here?" I ask glaring at him. Booth just smirks at me. I fumble to turn off the music. "Just checking up on you." Booth says amused. He looks me up and down making me realize I'm only wearing a bra and panties. I blush and run into my room. "Wait there!" I shout slipping into short shorts and a baggy sweatshirt. I rush back out and smile at him. "So did you need something?" I ask. Booth chuckles. "Parker just wanted to know if you wanted to come to the zoo with us." Booth says. I look at him shocked that his son even knew who I was. "Oh, um…sure?" I say. "Come on then." Booth says grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door. My hair is in a messy bun, I have no makeup on, and I'm wearing a three-sizes-to-big raggedy sweatshirt. I must look like a mess. I blush as Booth pulls me to the car. We drive in silence until we're at Rebecca's. "W-what are we doing here?" I ask. "Picking Parker up, let's go." Booth says getting out of the car. I reluctantly follow him. Rebecca is waiting outside with a boy who I assume is Parker. "Hey Rebecca." Booth says not making eye contact with her. Rebecca sneers at me and my appearance. "Who is _she_?" Rebecca asks. "I'm Winter Brennen." I say. Parker smiles and gives his dad a hug. "You're bringing _her _with you on your day with Parker?" Rebecca says. She obviously doesn't like me. "Yeah, is that a problem?" Booth asks. "I don't know if that's a good idea." Rebecca says looking me up and down again. "Come on, Bones, Parker." Booth says grabbing his son's hand and walking back to his car. "Nice to meet you." I mumble before rushing after Booth. Once we are in the car Parker starts talking nonstop. "Why does dad call you Bones?" Parker asks. I shrug. "Cause I work with bones I guess." I say. "Oh, can _I _call you Bones?" Parker asks. I smile. "You can call me whatever you want Parker." I reply. Parker smiles at this. "So are you my dad's girlfriend?" Parker asks. I laugh. "No." I say. "Why not?" Parker asks frowning. "Because your dad doesn't think of me like that." I say. Booth can't help but notice how I worded it and frowns a little bit. "Anyways, you're six right?" I ask and with that the subject about me and Booth is over.

~W.B.W.B.W.B.W.B.W.B.~

Parker and Booth are already ahead of me when I answer my phone.

"Pizza Palace, who may I help you?"

"Winter? It's Zach."

"Oh, hey Zach. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner with me. As friends of course."

"Oh, I would but I'm at the zoo with Parker and Booth."

"Oh, I see. Bye then."

"Bye!"

I rush to catch up with Booth. "Who was that?" Booth asks. "Just Zach, he wanted to know if I would have dinner with him." I say. Booth frowns. "I don't like him." Booth says. I roll my eyes. "Yeah, I know." I say. Booth puts his arm around my shoulder as we walk with Parker. "I want ice cream." I suddenly say. Parker's eyes brighten. "Ice cream! Can we get ice cream dad. Pleeeaaase? Please? Please?" Parker begs. Booth glares at me I just smile at him. "Sure buddy." Booth tells Parker. Parker smiles

~W.B.W.B.W.B.W.B.W.B.~

When we arrive back at Rebecca's she is waiting for us. She immediately stands up when she sees Booth's car but frowns when I step out. I open the door and help Parker out. Parker grabs his dad's hand and mine making Rebecca's frown deepen. I just smile down at Parker ignoring Rebecca's glares and frown. We walk up there. "She was with you the _whole _day?" Rebecca asks in disbelief. Booth nods. Rebecca 'hmphs' and takes Parker's hand out of mine pulling him towards her. I just stand there awkwardly as Booth, Parker, and Rebecca say goodbye. "Bye Bones!" Parker says. Rebecca frowns in disgust. "Did he just call you Bones?" Rebecca asks. "That's what dad calls her." Parker says. I smile slightly. "Bye Parker." I say. Booth and I walk back to his car. "She hates me." I say as soon as we're in the car. Booth shrugs. "I wouldn't say hate, just dislike." Booth says. I sigh. "Nope, its hate." I say looking out the window.


End file.
